In my lab
by Isajackson
Summary: OS - Slash - Dans la série des moments torrides, le labo de Rodney, je l'avais pas encore expérimenté celui là ! XD !


Spoiler : Aucun en particulier **Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : On va dire hors saison**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !**

**Résumé**** : OS – dans la série des moments torrides, le labo de Rodney, je l'avais pas encore expérimenté celui là !! – Slash McShep bien sûr !!**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Alors c'est juste un délire !! Il me fallait une excuse pour écrire un lemon alors j'ai trouvé celle là !! XD !! J'espère que ça vous plaira !!**

**Bon bah bonne lecture !!**

**In my lab**

Il était très tard et la cité semblait endormie. Enfin pas complètement, dans le laboratoire du Dr Mckay il y avait encore de la lumière et deux personnes travaillaient encore devant leurs ordinateurs.

Rodney soupira bruyamment pour la énième fois et se redressa en grimaçant. Il commençait à avoir de sérieuses courbatures et il se sentait énervé aussi. Cela faisait cinq fois qu'il recommençait ses calculs et il ne parvenait pas à tomber sur le bon résultat. Il se tourna vers Radek en espérant que le tchèque avait plus de chance que lui.

- alors Radek ? vous avez quelque chose ? lui demanda t'il

- non toujours rien, répondit le tchèque en se passant la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus si c'était possible.

- c'est pas vrai ! râla Rodney en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. Je vais encore tout reprendre, je suis sûr que je peux y arriver !

- si vous voulez mais moi je vais me coucher, je n'en peux plus bailla Radek en se levant.

- quoi ?! vous n'allez quand même pas me laisser finir ça tout seul ! s'insurgea le canadien

- si, écoutez Rodney il est tard, vous êtes fatigué et je pense que même si vous recommencez, vous n'y arriverez pas ce soir. Autant aller vous coucher non ?

- non, je vais continuer et quand vous reviendrez demain j'aurai trouvé vous verrez !

Radek ne répondit rien et leva les bras en signe d'impuissance. Puis il sortit du laboratoire en soupirant. Rodney était bien trop têtu pour entendre raison songea t'il en se dirigeant vers un transporteur.

ooOoo

Rodney venait de se rasseoir devant son PC et avait commencé à reprendre ses calculs. Il était seul depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'une silhouette se dessina dans l'embrasure de la porte du labo. Rodney était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne vit rien et n'entendit rien. il sursauta brusquement lorsqu'il senti une présence derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, des lèvres chaudes et douces venaient de se poser sur son cou.

- tu étais encore là ? murmura une voix rauque tandis qu'il sentait un souffle chaud dans son cou. Ça fait au moins une heure que je t'attends tu sais continua t'il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

- oh John… je suis vraiment désolé je… j'ai pas vu le temps passer et…

- c'est pas grave chuchota John tout en glissant ses mains sous le t-shirt du canadien. Le temps ça se rattrape.

- je termine ce que j'ai commencé et je suis à toi et… oooooh mon dieu John… gémit Rodney en sentant les mains de son amant dériver vers son estomac puis plus bas

- non. Fut la réponse du militaire alors qu'il faisait tourner la chaise de Rodney afin que celui-ci lui fit face.

- quoi ?

- j'ai dit non Rodney. **Je** termine ce que j'ai commencé

- oh…

- oui oh murmura John avant d'embrasser fiévreusement le scientifique qui ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à son baiser.

- mais John… on va pas faire ça ici… commença Rodney après s'être séparé de John pour respirer.

- pourquoi ça te dérange ? lui demanda John en s'asseyant sur ses genoux et en lui retirant son t-shirt.

- non c'est pas ça mais…

- personne ne pourra entrer si c'est ça qui te fait peur dit malicieusement John en se penchant sur lui. Je m'en suis occupé ajouta t'il en regardant son amant avec gourmandise. Il entreprit alors de dévorer de baisers chaque parcelle de peau nue qui s'offrait à lui. Sous lui, Rodney haletait de plaisir.

N'y tenant plus le canadien fit passer le t-shirt de John par-dessus sa tête et l'attira à lui. Puis il enfonça ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure ébène du militaire et l'embrassa, sa langue plongeant dans la bouche de son amant et allant à la rencontre de son homologue. Le baiser se prolongea tandis que les mains se frayaient un chemin jusqu'aux ceintures des pantalons. Mais dans leur position, ils n'étaient pas très à l'aise. John se leva donc tout en tenant Rodney contre lui et parvint à déboutonner la ceinture de son pantalon. D'un geste il le fit glisser le long des jambes du canadien qui s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied. Le treillis de John subit le même traitement. Doucement John poussa Rodney contre une console et l'incita à se retourner. Le canadien obtempéra, non sans laisser échapper un gémissement, alors que l'américain venait de le plaquer contre lui, avait glissé sa main dans son caleçon et le caressait lascivement. Puis il retira le sous-vêtement au canadien et caressa doucement ses fesses rondes et fermes. De son autre main, il fit glisser son boxer noir sur ses cuisses musclées et l'envoya rejoindre les autres vêtements au sol. Il attira d'avantage Rodney contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Le canadien fut parcouru de longs frissons de plaisir tandis qu'il sentait l'érection de John battre contre ses fesses. Il avait une envie terrible qu'il le prenne là tout de suite mais le militaire faisait durer le plaisir et ne semblait pas aussi pressé que lui.

- John… s'il te plait gémit Rodney en se cambrant sous les caresses expertes de son amant

- tu es pressé mon amour ? susurra le militaire en l'embrassant dans le cou

- si tu continues à ce rythme, je te promet qu'il n'y aura plus rien à faire dans moins de cinq minutes haleta Rodney. S'il te plait, viens…

- tes désirs sont des ordres répondit John d'une voix rauque tout en le pénétrant d'un doigt d'abord qui fut aussitôt suivi d'un second. Il commença à bouger doucement en lui, tirant, écartant afin de le préparer au mieux. Mais Rodney se sentait déjà prêt et n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps pour le faire savoir à John. Il se cambra brusquement et poussa un cri rauque.

John comprit et remplaça ses doigts par son pénis. Il incita Rodney à se pencher légèrement en avant afin de faciliter la pénétration. Puis, une fois en lui, il amorça un lent mouvement de va et viens, de plus en plus rapide à mesure que le plaisir affluait en eux. Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Rodney plaqués contre la console et de son autre main, caressa le membre fièrement érigé de son amant au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Bientôt ses mouvements se firent erratiques, les reins se creusèrent et ils atteignirent l'orgasme quasi simultanément. Puis John se retira et Rodney se retourna en se blottissant contre lui.

- je t'aime murmura t'il en embrassant John.

- moi aussi chuchota John en resserrant son étreinte.

S'ils avaient été sur un balcon, ils auraient pu voir le soleil commencer à se lever sur l'horizon et nimber l'océan et la cité d'une magnifique lueur pourpre.

**FIN**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
